In The Spotlight
by DameEris
Summary: Rating: M aka NSFW Summary: AU Temperamental but talented director Regina Mills is struggling with a difficult to mold and guide actress in the form of rising starlet Emma Swan. What will it take to inspire this ingenue to give the passionate director the performance she so desires?


Yes my lovely readers, this is from another FaceBook prompt. Damn those little imps are tempting. This particular blame hound err uh I mean muse dedication goes to, I believe SwanQueen Italia. Honestly, I'm not sure as I forgot to bookmark that post *cough cough* Sorry... *shifty eyes* But if anyone would like to correct that or my assumption that SQIT also did this manip please let me know so that I can give proper credit where credit is due. I just added the curtains. Enjoy!

* * *

 **In the Spotlight**

"No…No..No, no NO!" Each aggravated holler from the temperamental director was punctuated by a rolled up script striking menacingly against an open palm. The entire cast groaned in frustration and exhaustion. They were all worn out. They had been at this all weekend long. Emma's head fell back limply with an irritated sigh. The blonde ingénue knew full well it was all her fault. It definitely wasn't any self-image issue. All one had to do was look around the room to see that. Her leading man Killian, the fresh hot import, rubbed the bridge of his nose to avoid a headache or glaring at his costar. Ruby was the most supportive supporting cast the lead actress had ever known, but even her pale features were twisted into a weak look of sympathy.

Green eyes desperately avoided the neatly attired and perfectly quaffed figure that stormed up the stairs at stage right. Regina Mills is a gifted director, her agent David had told her. She brings out the best in her actors, he said. A certain springboard to success, he said. Sure, if she managed to survive the process. Striking lightly tan features clenched in restrained fury stopped mere inches from the rising starlet's face.

The rolled up script in the perfectionist director's hand pointed menacingly at the source of her rage as a gravelly voice warned, "I swear, I never wanted to prescribe to the John Carpenter school of directing, but you are tempting me, Miss Swan."

Emma recoiled at the threat. The young actress had heard stories of how the director of The Exorcist had 'inspired' actors. When faced with an untrained actual priest rather than a skilled performer the young Mr. Carpenter had slapped him across the face to get the reaction he wanted before calling for action.

The talent from abroad proved his gentleman status by stepping forward to intercede on her behalf. "Now there's no call for that. Certainly, there are less drastic inspirations to mold our young Miss Swan here in the proper direction," Killian offered.

Chest heaving against a starch white blouse opened to just shy of her cleavage Regina considered his words. After a calming breath, the passionate brunette decided that perhaps a bit of space would be best. "Alright, take fifteen minutes everybody," she grumbled. Some of the cast seemed relieved. Still others of the ensemble were quite literally dragging their feet from exhaustion. The thought occurred to the temperamental artist that it was unfair to punish all for the failings of one. "On second thought," the catty phrase froze everyone in place. "Actually, why don't we call it a night?" Cries of relief and a few bursts of applause met the statement as bodies began to file towards the exit without a moment's delay should her mood shift once more. A sadistic smile accented the intentionally misleading phrase of, "Everyone go home." A dark gaze followed the blonde gathering her things. As Emma began to pass her Regina swung the rolled up script out striking the blonde sharply in the chest impeding her progress. "Everyone who has been trying that is," a throaty voice informed dripping with sadistic glee.

"Oh, come on," Emma groaned rolling her eyes at this fresh hell. Normally firm shoulders slumped in defeat sending her embroidered messenger bag falling limply to the floor. Green eyes roamed the retreating faces for some sign of sympathy. Killian was too far gone in the press of bodies to turn around at that point, although she would have to give him points for effort. Ruby shot an apologetic look as a strikingly beautiful Asian security guard wrapped an arm around her shoulders dragging the pale beauty away. 'Well, at least someone's getting lucky tonight,' an inner voice groused. The blonde flinched at the finality of the echoing slam of the closing stage door.

Once their privacy was assured the focused brunette spun tightly on the four-inch heels she seemed to maneuver on effortlessly. Now bare palms pressed together fingertips tapping against plush lips in a prayer-like gesture as the director gathered patience, of which there was quite little remaining. When thick lashes parted a dark gaze fixed the problem actress to the spot. "Now, Miss Swan, I don't want to be at this all night any more than you do," a firm tone clarified.

With a rough swallow, Emma nodded mutely. 'She's going to kill me,' a panicked voice in the back of her mind cried out.

"So let's just cut to the heart of the matter, shall we," a dangerously even tone suggested accented by the quirk of a raven brow.

Something in the calm of that voice was far more terrifying than the ranting and ravings of earlier. 'Yep, kill me and dispose of the body.' Emma was fairly certain now.

A steadying sigh leaked from the director before she ordered, "Turn to page 45, Act Three, Scene Two."

Emma groaned in agony falling sullenly back onto the chaise lounge at center stage. Lying there in nothing but a man's dress shirt meant to belong to her character's love interest and her own pale blue boyshort styled underwear the ingénue whimpered wishing for the mercy of death.

Ignoring the petulant behavior Regina sharply read the male dialogue and turned her back to the problem actress as the stage instructions called for, "I'm leaving."

"Huzzah! We can all go home," Emma offered in a cheery tone leaping from the lounge seat with renewed vigor.

The focused brunette turned to level a piercing gaze on the source of her consternation. "I am not amused, Miss Swan," she warned in a cool tone. "I expect you to take this seriously."

The emotionally exhausted actress slumped back down whining shamelessly, "I have been taking it seriously. For twelve solid hours, I've been taking it seriously. I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I can't even think anymore much less emote."

With a sympathetic sigh, the oftentimes hyperfocused brunette sat across from her young ingénue. Regina knew that her passion and intensity often got the better of her. In the end, it usually made for a better more polished production with stellar performances. In the short term, it did occasionally cause morale problems, but she had never had this much difficulty inspiring her talent before. It was endlessly frustrating. "I'm sorry," the proud woman offered in a soft voice unable to look at the worn young woman.

Green eyes bulged in shock at the sudden shift in the mercurial director. Emma had heard rumors of the talented director's warmth and kindness but this was the first thing resembling it that she had witnessed for herself. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. Once after attending an inspiring production of A Streetcar Named Desire she had seen the quaffed woman smile and thought her heart would just stop beating all together then and there. That was one reason why the blonde actress had tried out for this part, not for the career opportunity or exposure, but for half a chance to get to know the talented woman behind that smile. The memory brought a soft smile to full pink lips as a gentle hand settled sympathetically over the proud woman's who sat across from her.

A dark gaze fell curiously at the soothing gesture that sent a pins and needles sensation trickling up her arm. An appreciative stroke of thumb expressed gratitude at the gesture before pulling back from the sweet, simple temptation. As they had seemed to reach a moment of mutual understanding and appreciation somehow Regina admitted, "I wouldn't be so frustrated if I didn't know how good you are. I saw you in Letters to Gillian and Rent. Your performances were superb. That's why I chose you for this role. I honestly don't think that there's another actress in your age range that can bring to bear one-tenth of the depth and realism you layer into your characters."

Emma was shocked to utter silence at the new information. For a moment she wondered if she had actually heard the sharply put together woman properly or if she had simply hallucinated it. "Th.. thank you," a soft stunned voice replied.

A dark brow pinched in consternation turned with Regina's torso to face the incalculably blocked young talent. "Don't thank me. Give me that performance," the dark beauty urged. Insistent hands settled firmly over an expressive apricot colored pair inquiring almost desperately, "What do I have to do to get that level of depth and involvement from you?"

The blonde looked down in shame. Emma knew what Regina was asking for. She knew the problem but honestly didn't know how to fix it. In all her experience the young actress had never had this kind of trouble relating to a scene before.

An instinct deep in the director's gut told her that they were nearing some truth, a potential breakthrough. Embracing this new tactic Regina gently asked, "What is it about this one scene that has you so blocked? It's like you're cut off. You just shut down and turn into a cardboard cutout doing page reads. What is it about this one moment that disconnects you from the character?"

Green eyes cast to the floor with a sigh not able to meet the truth of those words much less the sympathy behind them. At that moment Emma truly understood this gifted woman's reputation, because more than anything she wanted to give her the performance of a lifetime. "I don't get it," a whisper of a voice confessed.

Regina strained to hear those fragile words. A defined brow pinched puzzling over their meaning. "What don't you get, dear?" The actress's continued avoidance of her gaze spoke volumes of the artist's need for inspiration. "It's alright you can tell me," a gentle voice encouraged.

A burst of anger and frustration launched the blonde from her seated position. Pacing back and forth Emma released her conflict, "I don't get it, okay? Why the fuck would she beg and plead this asshole not to go?! Sure he's good looking, but the spark went out of their relationship a while ago. There's nothing to hold onto anymore and he's already moved on. Why doesn't she scrape her dignity off the floor and move on, too? Why does she have to crawl across it begging him to stay?!" At the conclusion of the rant, an expressive hand flowed through voluminous blonde waves as a full chest heaved beneath the thin material of the linen dress shirt.

The director was startled by the turn in the young talent at first. Then she was a bit distracted by those long legs stalking back and forth not to mention the flush rising in a deliciously panting torso. It was the most passionate she had seen the actress about the role in weeks. It was inspirational and somewhat challenging. Regina stood slowly with grace and poise as she approached the flustered blonde. "You've never felt that way," a low, slightly deepened voice inquired.

The quaffed femme's feline approach sent a thrill racing up Emma's spine. The slight dip in that normally commanding voice raised the hairs on the back of her neck. An unconscious roll of the tongue flowed over pink lips making them glisten invitingly. Unable to speak the blonde merely shook her head in silent admittance.

As a hungry gaze dipped to the steady rise and fall of a deliciously pronounced collarbone Regina convinced herself that this little experiment was for the purpose of inspiration, to breed a deeper understanding of the character. A searing caress traced the captivating clavicle as a sultry voice inquired, "Never wanted someone so badly that you would do anything…"

Emma's heart pounded wildly in her chest at the thrilling caress. She had never felt anything like it. It was like her entire body came alive in one instant, like the flicking of a switch. While the actress may not have said a word her body expressed itself perfectly as rosebud pink nipples tightened against the semi-sheer linen shirt. A sharp exclamation ripped from her throat in a strangled fashion as a teasing caress flowed up the side of her thigh.

'My God, her body is exquisite,' the suddenly enflamed director thought. The way Emma responded to her touch was pure poetry. Soon she would have to stop. There would be no further excuse to toy with the lines of professionalism this way. Although Regina was certain that she could successfully indulge a little bit longer. "… anything to keep that feeling."

Swallowing past a suddenly dry throat Emma numbly shook her head. The actress had never felt that kind of intense passion although she was beginning to understand. If this kept up much longer she might become deeply familiar with that feeling. Expressive hands reflexively clenched around toned arms in a subconscious urging the blonde's body pleading for more even if she herself didn't know how to ask for it.

Plush lips curved in a devilish smirk as Regina leaned in to ghost them teasingly close to temptingly soft pink lips. It was as much of an agony to the brunette as it was to her whimpering playmate. However, something about that gesture was too personal, too intimate. Regina knew that if she crossed that line there was no going back and this wouldn't be some simple inspirational experiment anymore. Instead, she allowed the hunger in her lips to blaze up the side of the lovely actress's neck.

A sharp whimper lept from trembling lips at the overwhelming charge that flowed over her skin like a tidal wave. Emma's head fell limply to the side stretching more of the surface in silent offering. An eager hand fisted in sleek dark locks pleading for more. Just when the fevered blonde thought for sure that she would die if Regina didn't touch her a smoky voice teased over the shell of her ear sending shivers coursing through a fit body.

"And if I stopped right now, what would you do," a deep throaty voice taunted. It was a bluff. Regina knew that she should mean the words. The career-minded woman should stop. She had a professional reputation to think of. And bedding one's subordinates was not only a messy, tricky business, it was also terribly crass. She didn't want to be that kind of director. And yet there was something about this one woman that made the disciplined artist want to forget it all and bury herself in the beauty.

Panic flooded emerald orbs as trembling lips pleaded in a small aching voice, "No." Firm digits tightened on toned arms beneath that starched shirt desperately.

That one sweet, honeyed word was exactly the reaction Regina was hoping for. A dark gaze rose victorious to capture that delicious expression. The intensity in deep brown pools seared fragile green mirrors to the soul as plush lips curved wickedly. Trailing the pad of her thumb over those quivering lips she so ached to claim Regina brought her point sharply home. "That, right there! That's the feeling I want to see," the dark vixen purred triumphantly.

Emma's entire body shivered helplessly in the horror of anticipation unrealized. The idea that this mind-blowing, world-altering sensation could just stop was enough to break the sensitive performer's heart. Tears of desperate denial stung emerald eyes as the blonde bombshell shook her head trying to dislodge the thought. "I'll give it to you, I promise! Just please don't stop," she begged shamelessly.

The sight of unshed tears in those beautiful green eyes tore at Regina's very soul. In that instant, she knew it was already too late. There was no going back now and in truth, she didn't want to. Damn her career and curse what the critics might think. Once that stubborn resolve was set not another moment was wasted. A firm hand slid around the back of the blonde's neck drawing the trembling beauty into a wildly passionate fusing of mouths. Lips, teeth, and tongues danced a mad mambo of perfectly timed back and forth accented by soft moans and delicious whimpers.

Absent thought the aggressive beauty guided the lusciously willing blonde down onto the chaise lounge where it had all begun. Rising gasping from the kiss Regina was struck by the angelic beauty of the blonde lying beneath her that golden hair spread out like a halo. No matter how sacred the sight may have seemed the fevered director's thoughts were wholly sacrilegious. Baring white teeth in a useless attempt at restraint the ravishing brunette ripped the nearly useless linen shirt open sending buttons flying in all directions.

Emma had never felt anything more relieving or empowering than settling into the soft cushions beneath her. Any tranquility that had overlapped the heady moment evaporated like the memory of her former blouse. Every part of her body ached every inch of skin screaming for the wildly passionate woman's touch. "Oh God, yes Regina," she cried wantonly pleading for more. Her entreaty was immediately answered by insistent hands encircling her breasts. A raw moan sprang from her lips. Before she could raise voice to beg for more she received it. Aching buds were captured between firmly pinching thumbs and index fingers that rolled them lightly back and forth. Pure white-hot lightning raced along her nerves.

'My God, there's nothing more beautiful,' Regina thought of the way the blonde writhed beneath her touch. Suddenly touch was not enough to abate her hunger. A ravenous mouth descended on an already tight pert rosebud without the slightest hint of reservation. Suckling tightly sharp teeth grazed and lightly tugged the ever-tightening tip as a whip-like tongue delighted in flicking in mad patterns that were indefinable and impossible to anticipate.

'Oh God, her touch is magic,' Emma thought as her back arched deeper into the dizzying sensation. A deep longing moan ripped from trembling pink lips as one leg curled instinctively around the intense and gorgeous creature assaulting her senses so deliciously. In that moment all was Regina. She was the beginning and end of her world. As green eyes peered down at the wonder above her the blonde lamented the fact that the stunning brunette was yet fully clothed. With a sharp hiss of breath nimble fingers sought to end this injustice, to fix the affront, by deftly unbuttoning that perfectly starch white blouse. "Regina, please," a soft voice whimpered pleadingly.

The wildly passionate instinctive creature rose to fuse their lips once more as demure shoulders slid free of the garment like a snake shedding its skin. For the first time in her life, the perfectly quaffed vixen didn't give one damn where her clothes landed, if they were wrinkled or stained, so long as they didn't get between her and Emma's flesh a moment longer. With the shirt discarded Regina rose up on her knees to unfasten her pants with haste.

Emma gasped at the glorious sight. It was clear to her now that whatever strange spell had descended upon her had claimed the once disciplined beauty as well. "Wait," the blonde called sitting up. Emerald eyes looked up at the looming dark goddess above her as she asked, "Let me." The impatience of the brunette's ardor seemed to abate as elegant hands fell to her sides in silent acceptance. An anxious tongue rolled over pink lips as reverent fingers pinched the steel teardrop inching it slowly downwards. Undone by the gravity of a toned tanned form a tender kiss landed just beneath her director's navel. The raw moan her simple affection elicited was music to Emma's ears. Soft brushes of lips slowly descended along with the zipper until it was finally loose and her mouth's progress was impeded by a slightly scratchy waistband.

The shock on that sweet face as her trousers fell free of seemingly numb hands to reveal the polished beauty's matching black lace lingerie was absolutely priceless. A deeply pleased seductive grin curved dark red lips as the generally reserved but privately passionate woman caressed a cherubic cheek in appreciation. Before Regina could form words of encouragement her suddenly less than innocent ingénue pleaded for more.

"Please Regina, let me," Emma whimpered near agony with need as expressive digits curled longingly around the thin strips of black lace obstructing the wonder of slightly flared hips. A seductive smile and subtle nod were all the encouragement she required. Teeth chattering with the agony of anticipation the blonde slid the article of underclothing down slow. It wasn't the moment she wanted to savor but what lie beneath, beyond. All the air abandoned the actress in a rush at the devastatingly enthralling sight of smooth sleek folds. A light worshipful stroke along the surface revealed the slick evidence of the stunning brunette's arousal. The physical knowledge of that struck Emma like a cannonball. The shock of it dislodged any sense of propriety or boundaries. There was only helpless wanton need. The passion possessed ingénue fell into the gravity of the more experienced beauty without pride or reservation.

The simple stroke was surprisingly shocking luring voluptuous hips forward. It was a perfect counterpoint to the astonishing blonde's next maneuver. A sharp gasp burst from Regina at the full system shock of those pretty pink lips enveloping her clit. "Oh God YES Emma," she cried burying her hand encouragingly in voluminous blonde waves. As a slick tongue began to stroke inspiring a deep throb and more of the intimate slickening, urgent fingers fisted in golden threads pulling that ravishing face closer. Waves of ecstasy and need sharp as a razor scraping her nerves ravaged Regina's body. Olive toned skin prickled over every surface it covered as the director moaned wildly hips bucking forward yearning for more.

The aching actress couldn't get enough of the slick sweet taste of the stunning brunette. The way the sleek fold of hypersensitive flesh throbbed and twitched in her mouth was enthralling. Helpless to its call Emma's tongue flew wildly across the hardened little nub in dizzyingly erratic patterns. Patient fingers trailed languidly up a deliciously twitching inner thigh enjoying the contrast between taste and touch when they came across a single slick tear dripping towards them. The blonde moaned around her treat at the irresistible lure.

"Oh, God!" That sweet sound vibrated through Regina's entire body leaving her shaken and wanting. As though sensing her need those maddening fingertips slid higher to swirl around her twitching, dripping entrance. "Yes, Emma!" Instantaneously the invitation was obeyed as firm digits steadily filled the passionate beauty. Finally at full hilt, the stroke was accented by a sharp pressure on her gspot. "Oh FUCK!" Bucking against the sensation the sultry brunette began to ride those amazing fingers instructing the blonde beauty, "YES, right there!"

Full pink lips curved into a smile around her succulent treat amused that even now the sultry beauty continued to direct her. Emma did not disappoint. The enflamed blonde eagerly obeyed the command thrusting deep and true exactly as instructed. Regina's cries were like wild honey, natural, sweet and completely untamed. It was an all-encompassing heady sensation to be surrounded by the clenching dripping heat of the stunning brunette.

A slew of curses and passionate cries accented each wave of sensation rattling through a voluptuous form with every thrust of those magic fingers. Full hips began to rock wildly slicking up skilled digits as she rode them at a steady clip. Pert breasts bounced as a toned back arched deeper and deeper against the overwhelmingly accurate penetrations. The blonde's name was converted into a wildly wanton scream as the brunette beauty erupted.

Completely hypnotized by the slick clear juices flowing down her hand Emma forgot to stop. As though in a trance she continued to press deeply into the trembling gorgeous woman wrapped around her fingers. Her name became a question she felt compelled to reply. Unsure of how to express her compulsion to see that again the young ingénue simply begged, "Please Regina."

Even as her body trembled in aftershock Regina could feel a fresh heat rising with each successive stroke. Panting wildly the fashionable femme simply nodded her consent. The gesture was immediately rewarded with a nerve stripping thrust that ripped a sensual scream from plush lips. Rocking wildly on top of those overwhelming fingers the brunette trembled frantically before exploding raw lust across the blonde's jaw and up her fit forearm.

In utter awe of the stunning creature above her, Emma let herself be guided back against the chaise lounge. It was less of a press and more a slow wilting of the natural beauty as the stunning brunette melted down on top of her. The ingénue was entranced by thick lashes dusting proud cheeks and amazingly soft plush lips shaking with each panting breath. As though in a trance an expressive finger lightly stroked those trembling doors to breath savoring the slightly moist satiny texture. The soft tingles that trickled down the digit roared into rough lightning battering the blonde's senses as a velvet mouth encapsulated the digit sucking hard. The pressure increased drawing a moan from the actress as her clit began to throb at the intense sensation.

Dark eyes burst free to pin the delicious little vixen to the spot. Regina delighted at the feeling of nimble thighs trembling around her leg as she began to bob suggestively along the captured digit in silent appreciation of all the surprising little minx had done to make her body sing. And yet this was just the beginning. Hungry hands flowed up taut thighs as the seductive brunette moaned around her treat. Emma's helpless gasp was music to the director's ears. Aggressive hips angled down impatient for more from the breathtaking blonde. A toned thigh found purchase in the saturated center of powder blue boyshorts. The searing sensation shot up the stylish femme's neck tearing a raw moan from plush lips.

Their cries seemed to meld in the air in harmony as slender hips bucked roughly from the forceful leap a throbbing clit made at the connection. Breath quivered unevenly as much from anguished need as from the primal hunger boring down into the less experienced ingénue. There was a wildness to Regina's passion that Emma could not resist, didn't want to. Every cell in her body screamed for more. Before the blonde could even dream of speech determined fingers slid beneath the waistband of the last piece of material separating them. Entranced by those hypnotic eyes slim hips rolled up rising to grant the removal of the offending fabric.

The way Emma relented to her touch was intoxicating. It was as though no words were needed between them anymore. With the speed of thought, the undergarment was nonchalantly discarded over the passion possessed brunette's shoulder. With a slow deep breath, Regina drank in the sight of her sweet, slick little angel. Heated hands poured over creamy thighs as a hungry gaze fixed to the glossy center at the apex of them. The blonde's whimpers were music to her ears. The allure of her lover's need was undeniable. In the space of a heartbeat, the enflamed director found her lips wrapped the sweetest, slickest piece of flesh she had ever known. She could feel the throb of the young ingenue's heartbeat through the captured nub. Purring with delight the aggressive woman began to caress, stroke and tease her lover's clit with her tongue mercilessly.

"Regi….nAAAAA!" Emma had been about to beg, to plead for more, for anything when that stunning mouth assaulted her senses. Desperate for solid purchase in the swirling abyss of desire the young blonde reached up gripping the headrest tight. Frantic heels dug into the cushiony surface as slender hips bucked wildly, begging without words. Sharp whimpers and moans poured over soft pink lips as a swimming head fell back helpless before the onslaught on her senses. "Oooh God, Regina please," a shameless voice pleaded for more.

The lustful beauty did not require the encouragement although it was a helpful reminder of what more awaited beyond the succulent taste of the deliciously twitching blonde. Regina had been with many lovers, experimented with many techniques, but never had she witnessed such pure, unadulterated natural reactions. Every moan, every twitch, every grind of hip only made her hungry for more. A raw moan trembled through the hypersensitive flesh at the welcoming tightness that greeted exploratory fingers as she slid with certainty into the quivering blonde. The sweetest scream she had ever heard echoed in the empty theatre as the exacting brunette struck the center of her lover's pleasure.

"Oh, God!" A well-toned body jerked wildly tightening every muscle as stars burst behind green eyes. Emma had never been so turned on, so ready, so wet in her entire life. And her beautiful director continued to raise the bar. The young actress was far from innocent but no lover had ever aroused her so thoroughly or found her gspot so quickly. Every muscle quivered in anticipation but they did not have long to wait. Insistent fingers quickly began to batter the bundle of nerves with precise demanding strokes. Screaming and cursing wildly slim hips rose with the keening tension that threatened to rip her apart. Soon it had to be soon. No sooner had the panicked thought occurred but a rough release jarred the blonde so forcefully that she curled in on herself. And yet the stunning brunette was not yet ready to release her. Emerald orbs widened in shock as the steady strokes continued reaching deeper determined to draw more pleasure from her. Submitting completely to the overwhelming sensation a creamy back arched ever higher until slim hips bucked with one final explosive release that threatened to knock the young actress unconscious.

Watching Emma cum was like watching the heavens being born, the start of all natural beauty and wonder. A part of the experienced seductress wondered if it would always be this way with the angelic blonde. A reverent caress flowed over an apple cheek as Regina drank in the sweet sight of the beautiful ingénue trying to gather her senses. "What was…" The panting young actress couldn't seem to gather enough breath to properly state her question. This knowledge brought a slow enchanted smile to plush lips. In a show of mercy, the kind-hearted director replied anyway in a gentle informative tone, "That was what you gave me, multiple orgasms topped off by female ejaculation."

Green eyes bulged at those words. Not only were those things that she had thought only a fever dream of possibility, but Emma was suddenly struck by the implications of their surroundings. With a start, she leaped back from the spot to examine her effect on the chaise lounge. Indeed there was a rather impressively large pool of glistening fluid stretching from where her backside had been. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," the panicked blonde hyperventilated the words as she flailed about looking for something to clean up the mess before it ruined the set piece. The last thing she needed was to ruin something this wonderful by pissing off her outstanding lover by causing a costly error. "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up," the frantic actress vowed.

With a deep throaty chuckle, Regina grabbed the endearingly caring young woman by the hips and pulled her back down into the still warm proof of her pleasure. A delicious little gasp sprang from those soft pink lips as the aggressive femme pressed a firm ass into her own wet spot. "It's alright," a throaty purr assured the rattled beauty. "We can clean it up later. Right now you're not going anywhere." A voluptuous frame settled over a surprisingly soft taut body pinning Emma with her own form. Fingers of both hands were threaded together and raised above their heads with gentle insistence as plush lips claimed a pink pair in a languishing embrace.

They lay that way for what seemed like hours exchanging slow savoring kisses and reverential caresses until each woman was hopelessly lost in the other. This claiming was not like the powerfully passionate introduction to intimacy that they had just shared. Every moment every exchanged silent endearment was a promise of more a statement of a deeper emotional need that neither could nor desired to define. From that moment on Emma was Regina's and Regina was Emma's-no doubt, no uncertainty just the fact of their kiss.


End file.
